Forgotten Remnant
by Napster153
Summary: In a world where blood runs cold and a bloody evolution is undergoing. There exists two sides of the coin, they who cower and exploit their own and others weaknesses and those who fight, and thrive.


Icy winds washed steadily across a frozen tundra.There was little indication of life aside from the dark figures that currently traversed the landscape.Humans, alongside their bipedal creations, the snow indifferent to their presence as clearly seen when their imprints within the snow simply faded within brief moments.

In the distance, a structure can be seen.A large biome that could easily house a small city given its size.Surrounding it were a set of smaller buildings,in particular residential buildings alongside archaic ones.

/O/

 _Fifty years ago, Man sought to expand it's reach beyond that which it knew.Having nearly brought itself to extinction a decade before, Man sought to find new,promising variables that could ensure its survival._

 _As hundreds flocked to join the First Expansion, Man became arrogant that it could overcome the harsh trials that await it.Fives years pass, expansion was deemed successful._

/O/

A two dozen men platoon walked cautiously down a spacious hallway that was large enough to be called a small highway.Weapons lowered but at the ready,their olive drab snow fatigues hid their skintight thermal suits.The steady breathing from their air masks can be softly heard alongside the small puffs that left them.A pair of red optics for each man,worn around a leather cap to fight of the cold.

The ground quakes bringing the platoon to a halt.The leader,who looked no different from his men aside from the tone of authority he had, quickly raised his fist thus signalling for his subordinates to stand at the ready for what was to come.With a quick motion of his index finger, the platoon formed a firing line facing the blast door at the far end of the hallway.

"What's that?" someone asked.

The quakes grew louder as the blast door opened.Suddenly, a white and black sphere came rolling out followed by another one.

A surprised gasp came from one of the younger men.However, his superior didn't give him time to contemplate.

"Fire!" the commander barked.

A torrent of lead took up the space between man and monster.Semi-armor piercing bullets pelted white bone plates with resounding fury.Eventually the first sphere finally faltered by the barrage and tumbled onto the metal floor revealing a giant wild boar, with bony white plates covering its upper half and soft black underbelly;a Boarbatusk.

The second sphere continued its charge. Having bore the lesser projectile punishment of the two.The soldiers scattered to clear from impending death however the three closest to the creature were unlucky as they became bloody paste on the cold metallic floor.

The platoon leader lifted himself of the floor. Having been among the last to evade from the creature.

"Echo platoon, report status. Bravo has cleared pass the second checkpoint.What's your ETA?"

He quickly got up to reply from the subdermal implant in his ear.

"We've encountered some trouble.This looks bad."

A resounding roar echoed across the hallway.

/O/

 _But nothing is what it seems. When the expansion was at is thinnest, humanity encountered a new more devestating version of the Grimm. Creatures of darkness that wish nothing more than to eradicate Man's existance. The human settlements were quickly eradicated one by one, having no true methods to counter this new, far more powerful threat._

 _The underprivileged and the unworthy were quickly cast aside. They were martyred to allow the rich and the corporations to escape. Conditions would have made survival unlikely..._

 _but Man has shown a surprising ability to adapt. And **THRIVE.**_

/O/

"We've gotta hold them off!"

"We'll do what we can!"

The twenty-one remaining soldiers were quickly reduced to sixteen when two more Boarbatusk came through the blast door nearly catching them by surprise. A well-timed grenade killed one but its companion got through virtually unscathed and wreaked havoc across their formation.

What remained of the human forces had split their firepower amongst the two massive beasts. Their armored hide,while impervious to small arms fire, didn't stop them from feeling pain under constant barrage.

However, like all of their kin, they suffered a very similar weakness.

"Bernie, surround it!"

The soldier in question wasted no time in circling around to the creatures back whilst unloading his rifle all the way.

"Eat this!" He hissed.

The monster shrieked in pain as its soft underbelly was struck. More importantly the Dust veins that gave the creature its ability to survive in such harsh conditions.

And with a final thump, the creature fell and became motionless.

 _/O/_

 _As humanity scattered from the malignant creatures, there came a handful of those that chose to stand their ground against the monsters. These ragtag groups would form resistance factions that would continue to fight for humanities right to settle across the planet._

 _Then came a shocking discovery. In the midst of battle, the humans discovered that these 'Evolved Grimm' had somehow evolved into consuming the very Dust that had been their main weapon against them.The Dust that was consumed turned to become a powerful new energy source only found within the Evolved._

/O/

AAAARRGHH!!!

A poor soul was impaled by a set of powerful tusk and ragdolled against the wall much to the dismay of his comrades.The negativity projected from the remaining intruders served to only motivate.

As the creature lumbered forward, it was immeadiately raked with gunfire.

"Charge!"

Sliding the last distance, a soldier knelt up and along with his comrades pressed the assault.

"You want some of this!"

The Evolved Boarbatusk let out an enraged roar in response and continued its course towards the humans that dared retaliate. Yet another poor soul fell victim, as he became rooted in place with his hand clenched around the trigger. There was a loud wail before he was thrown to side.

The commander let on audible growl.This was turning out real bad for his unit. It didn't take a genius to figure that bullets didn't do well against thick bone structures.

"Take on some of this!" No sooner he said that, his instincts flared and he rolled just in time to evade an oncoming danger.

As he stared at the steel floor,he took notice of the blood and gore trail left behind and followed it all the way to yet another Boarbatusk. Only this was radically different from the others. Its hooves had mutated into long sharp claw-like appendages; like those of an Arachnid. And as it turned he could make out **multiple** tongues rather than one.

Bringing his rifle to bear he unleashed a steady stream of gunfire.

"Damn you sons of bitches!" Click.

"Huh?"He tugged on the gun and much to his horror a single casing fell out. He turned back only to have the monster no more than three feet in front of him.He merely dragged himself on his rear backwards.His eyes coming to a mix of resignation and denial underneath his goggles as he watched his last moments before him.

"No." The creatures claw was raised.

"No." This was it, wasn't it.

 **CRASH**

A white blur slammed into the Boarbatusk.There was a whirring sound, followed by a steady buzz before the creatures body lit up. A thumping sound could heard followed by yet another whirring sound but this one more akin to a chainbelt.

The man who had been on death's door looked to his saviour. A large white mech with four sets of eyes and bulbous body. Its two wing like protrusions were alight with jet flame giving in his opinion might as well been an angel from heaven.As a finisher it had two miniguns secured on its shoulders and a large shield on it right forearm that had opened to reveal a chainsaw.

/O/

 _In order to further improve their combat abilities.The survivors began researching into creating a weapon capable of fighting back against the Grimm horde once and for all.The Vital Suit, or VS, was born. With VS technology, mankind has returned to the wilds once again.Driven not by want, but a will to prove over the odds._

 _/O/_

The mech dashed to the side before slamming its chainsaw into the Grimm's side. The superheated teeth making short work of the creature's natural protection.The surviving infrantry took absolute pleasure in hearing the creatures pained screams before its body was sliced in half.As the creature fell, it retracted the chainsaw into the shield once more.

Turning to face the militiaman it saved the pilot tapped into his radio frequency.

"Sorry I was late." The fighter took careful steps forward.

"Better late than never." As he looked around the hallway, he finally took in the damage.

His men were either checking on the down Grimm or all over the place,literally. One of the surviving newbies had openly vomited at the gore. Not that he could blame him. He pitied and felt somewhat saddened for the clean up crew was going to have pry both men and beast from the flooring or walls in the case of the really unlucky soldiers.

From within the cockpit, the pilot watched the platoon commander made a sweep of the hangar.A slight beep from his comms drew his attention however.

"Gale."The voice spoke.

/O/

"We've got Grimm over here,we are speeding up the attack."

The speaker was yet another militiaman. Only this one piloted one of the bipedal machines that they had with them when they entered the dome.It was obviously less advanced then the white mech but nonetheless still was a formidable weapon on its own.Not to mention, it too had a minigun on its left attachment and in this case a rocket launcher on the other.

From behind the mech's front cockpit shield, he stared vigilantly at the smoking remains of the Mutated Boarbatusk that had tried to sneak up on them.Well, tried was better replaced with surprise and failure as the moment it blew through the reinforced metal wall, the creature was met upon three identical mechs and their infrantry contingency.

Poor sucker never stood a chance.

With the immeadiate threat handled, the mechanized unit turned back to face the direction they had originally intended.

/O/

"Roger that."

Processing this new information, he dialed up a new frequency.

"This is Gale. Echo and Bravo platoons have encountered hostiles. All platoons sound in."

"Alpha, perimeter secured,no resistance."

"Charlie, encountered minimal resistance, nothing too serious,"

"This is Delta, we're clear on our front."

Ticking of a multitude of items within his mind. The pilot proceded to quickly dial the transmitter once more.

"Snow Guardian to Lead Wanderer, confirmed Grimm presence within the Central Circle. What's your ETA?"

"We're at the outskirts. Central Circle main entrance in sight.Ground teams deployed."

"Understood. Pick up the pace. I've got a bad feeling.I'll see you at the rendezvous as pla.." An alarm blared that caught him of guard.

"What the...!" The left monitor within the cockpit switched to show one of the Boarbatusk getting up. The three soldiers that had encircled it were forced to backpedal to avoid being knocked back by the creatures sudden revival. Hastily, ramming the soldier in front of it aside, it curled into a ball and rolled away.

/O/

On the other end of the hallway, the soldiers that were pulling back to regroup with reinforcements, turned on their heels at the familiar sensation of the floor shaking.

"Watch out! It's coming!"

"Fall back!"

As one of the soldiers turned to run once more, he had to take a double take when a massive beige leg suddenly landed in front of him. Looking upwards, he saw the familar shape of a GTF-11 Drio. The backbone of their armed forces.

As the Grimm neared, its two Type-88 Miniguns roared to life. The higher caliber shells making short work of whatever bone plating it had left.

At the final leg of the distance, the creature tilted left and tumbled side ways before crashing into the wall behind the VS.Without hesitance, the militamen from earlier, quickly moved to encircle the creature and fired into its underbelly for good measure.

"Wayne!"

The young pilot of the VS quickly responded to the sudden radio call.

"Dad?"

"Fall back. This is no time to be a hero."

There was a momentary sigh then he responded.

"Understood."

Cranking the left handle forward, the VS began moving at a rigid pace.

Outside the structure, dozens of landships of varying sizes encircled the city. Gunships and their transport counterparts flew to and fro the airspace. Dozens of VS' alongside hundreds of troops flooded the streets, intent on taking this once great pride and joy of Mankind.

A loud, horrendous shriek filled the air and suddenly the men felt fear.

/O/

 _It has been a great many years since the Second Expansion attempt.Both the Kingdoms and the various Pirate Clans,as the survivors have been dubbed, have come a long way with the latter forever in gratitude for VS development.However, without a clear source as to where the Grimm originate. There can be no hope for mankind to ascend,much less become more than the frail beings they are._

 _ **AU: I DID IT! I GOT A CHAPTER OUT! THANK GOD!!**_

 _ **Anyways, consider this a return of runner-up Napster153, bringing you with his first original crossover.**_

 _ **Now for summaries for those of you new to either series:**_

 _ **Lost Planet was a game originally released alongside other PS3 games when the console was still fresh. The backstory was that Earth became inhospitable and mankind was forced to perform exodus to an ice world and contest with the inhabitants there.**_

 _ **RWBY is an on-going Internet animated series that entails the story of four girls and their friends in a world of bloody evolution.**_

 ** _Now that is out of the way, I wish to say that updates will be sporadic but this time around I ain't abandoning my work.I've got other ideas in the making._**

 ** _Compulsory disclamer:_**

 ** _All rights belong to their respective owners. The end._**


End file.
